the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 6
Kiba has joined the chat. Isaac: Your neck all better? Kiba: Yeah... There’s a scar... But I’m alright, I’ll live Isaac: Can I have the stones back? Kiba: Sure *Gives stones back* Isaac: Thanks. *Puts them in a jar* I'm sorry about what he did. Kiba: It’s alright...*Sighs* *Wipes blood off of my lips* *Grunts in slight pain* Isaac: You alright? Kiba: ...I-it’s happening again, so no *Rests against wall* Isaac: ...What is? Kiba: I’m changing... My humanity... Decreasing... Fear part of me... Increasing Isaac: ... Kiba: Yeah that’s not good at all *Winces* Isaac: Is there any way to stop it? Kiba: Not that I know o- AGH *Doubles over* Isaac: *Digs into my pouch* *Pulls out something wrapped in cloth* Here. Kiba: How will that help?!? Isaac: Just hold it. Wherever it hurts the most. Kiba: What if everywhere hurts?! Isaac: Then your heart. Kiba: *Puts it over my chest* Isaac: It should, at least, ease the pain a little bit. Kiba: *Falls to knees* Yeah... It’s… Not helping... Too much Shadow has joined the chat. Isaac: It takes time. Kiba: Of course it does!! Shadow: *Steps out of a portal, the portal closes behind me* Nite has joined the chat. Nite: *Walks out of cave* Isaac: Hey, no-name, can you help? Shadow: What is the problem? Isaac: She... Ya know what? A lot of pain. Shadow: Obviously. What is causing the pain? Isaac: ... Kiba: *Bears teeth tightly* Isaac: Fears. Shadow: *Looks at Kiba* *Walks over to her, kneels down* You are turning. Kiba: *Teeth grow sharper, nails go black and elongate slightly into small claws* You think?!? *Glares, both eyes black* Nite: Woah..... What’s with her? Shadow: *Reaches into my coat* I have something that should stop you from changing. Kiba: *Cries out and curls up on floor* H-hurry up Isaac: And what I gave her isn't working fast enough Shadow: *Pulls out a silver wristband, it is glowing a faint white* Put this on, miss. Kiba: Jewelry!! Of course!! *Growls a bit and puts it on* *Change halts, falls onto my side* Shadow: *Kiba begins changing back to normal, the pain she feels begins to fade* *Stands, offers my hand to Kiba to help her up* Kiba: *stands up on my own, frowning* Thanks... I guess* Shadow: You needed aid. No need to thank me. Kiba: *Eyes have stayed black along with other changes* ... *Sighs* There is, I have no interest in... Going through such a thing Shadow: I would imagine. Are you alright, Miss? Kiba: *Looks at nails* ... No not really... But I’ll live Shadow: *Nods* So long as you keep the wristband on, you will not change further. Kiba: *Nods* Shadow: If you would like the changes that have already come about gone, you need only ask. Kiba: *Sighs* Forget about it Shadow: *A small shrug, walks away, stopping a small distance away, watching the horizon* Kiba: *Sits down* Isaac: May I have that back? Shadow: *Clasps my hands behind my back, still watching the horizon* Kiba: *Tosses cloth at Hi* Isaac: *Catches* It's shrunk. Blast. Nite: Heh Isaac: Shut up, Nite. Nite: no Isaac: .__. Nite: (brb) Isaac: There was something in the cloth, but now it's so much smaller... Kiba: Sorry... Shadow: *Silent and unmoving, in a way seeming like more of a statue then a person* Isaac: It's fine, I'll just have to get a new one Kiba: *Stands up, walks off* Dawn has joined the chat. Dawn: *Appears* Hello there What have I walked into?... Isaac: If we can find the shop I got this from. Hello, Dawn. Nite: Ah, hello Misssss Shadow: *Looks back, nods in greeting* Miss. *Looks back to the horizon* Dawn: What’s going on? I left to go do some research and everyone is upset. Shadow: *Looks back again* I am not upset. Kiba: *Finds a small pool, looks at reflection, analyzing my black eyes, sharp teeth and black nails* Dawn: Kiba? *Walks towards Kiba* Nite: I’m not upset. Either Isaac: I'm just tired. Nite: Jusssst a little worried for our Proxy friend Kiba: Yes dawn? *Looks over* Dawn: Are you okay? Shadow: So long as she keeps the wristband on, there is nothing to worry about. Kiba: For now... I believe so Dawn: What’s wrong? Nite: Ssshe’ss turning Dawn: How is that bad? Kiba: *Flinches* Shadow: *Goes back to watching the horizon, silent and unmoving, my hands clasped behind my back* Dawn: *Looks at Kiba* But... How is this bad?... Not every one of them is bad… Kiba: *Looks back at reflection* I am not designed for such power... It will destroy me Nite: That ssssoundssss bad Dawn: *Pauses* Some are not designed for such power..... But some need to learn how to handle it Kiba: *Shakes head* Dawn: *Sits by Kiba dipping feet in pool* Kiba... I grew up with what you call monsters Kiba: They aren’t monsters... Dawn: no they are not To me they are friends... family Kiba: But... I never meant to gain this power, and I like my humanity, let’s say I wanted to use this… Who would be able to teach me? Nite: Your master Dawn: I could... I get up with them I learned how to be one... I am not quite one but close... Kiba: My lord...*Lowers head slightly* What would he think... And Dawn... I don’t know Nite: (Gtg eat, brb) Dawn: He... Kiba he would not mind with whatever you choose Kiba: He did say my eye didn’t bother him... Dawn: He won't mind... Kiba: But… Just look at me Dawn: *Tilts head* I don't see what you see You look normal Shadow: *Looks back* How you looks is not what matters. It is the person underneath that truly matters. Kiba: These... Teeth... Are of a predator, these nails... Of a unholy beast, these eyes... Black pits... Voids to my soul Dawn: Kiba. Look at me. Kiba: This power... Wild and fierce... Lashing out at me and those around me Dawn: Kiba look at me Kiba: *Looks at Dawn* Dawn: You are still you You will always be you This is a battle that is easily won. If you believe you can do it There is a way to control it.... Believe it or not Miss Perky I am the best Momma Sakes had this problem. Kiba: *Tilts head* Dawn: Are you okay Kiba? Kiba: *Shakes head, walks off* Shadow: *Goes back to watching the horizon* Dawn: *Sighs, swishes feet in pool of water* Isaac: *Sits down* Shadow: *Standing some distance away, unmoving, my hands clasped behind my back, watching the horizon* Dawn: ... *Pulls out book... begins flipping through it* Well I guess we are what is called a stand still Shadow: *Silent* Nite: (Well, i gtg bye.....i might not be on much this week.....bye) Dawn: Shadow.... You need to speak more... It's startling how quiet you are Shadow: *Looks back* What is there to say? Dawn: You must have a story A history Something that is of importance.... We all have a story Shadow: No, I do not. Nite has left the chat. Dawn: Why not? Shadow: *Looks back to the horizon* There is nothing left to talk about. Jared has joined the chat. Dawn: *Sigh* My you are stubborn Shadow: I mean that literally. There is nothing left. Thus, nothing to speak of. Dawn: Nothing left Jared: Well, what about all this NOTHING Dawn: Of what? Jared: My my, soo much nothing here Shadow: My past, miss. It was all destroyed. Dawn: No memory? Shadow: No, I remember it all. When I say it was all destroyed, I mean that literally. Who I was, what my life was, it was destroyed. Dawn: Sooner or later I will learn who you are... And if you can find two people for me. But sadly *Sighs* I don't think so *Goes back to flipping through book* Shadow: Who I am does not matter. I died long ago. I am nothing but a shadow of who I was. Dawn: Died? Who.... were you? Shadow: As I said, it does not matter. I have cut all ties with what little was left of my past. Dawn: ... Are you... *Thinks* What is that word.... Shadow: *Watching the horizon silently, unmoving* Dawn: What is that name that Talia said... *Thinks* Jared: *Begins coughing up blood* I… Inhaling sand... I don't recommend it Isaac: No duh. Jared: *Coughing, collapses* Shadow: *Looks back at Jared* Isaac: *Sets Jared up against the cave wall* We need to leave this desert. Kiba has left the chat. Jared: *Coughing up blood* Shadow: *Turns, walks over to Jared, places my hand on his shoulder, my palm begins to glow, the sand and blood leaves Jared's lungs, his injuries heal, I stand* Dawn: Falling... They fall... They leave or something.... You are one of them... Are you not? Shadow: No, I am not. Jared: *Coughing* Dawn: Oh *Goes back to book* .... I wish I could remember those stories... Jared: I am dying soon enough anyways, no need to heal me… Shadow: Do not be so quick to embrace death. Jared: Why not? I have no point anymore Shadow: Think of what you mean to others. And what would happen without you. Think of the repercussions of your death. *Walks away, stops some ways off, silent and unmoving, my hands clasped behind my back, I watch the horizon* Jared: Hahahahha! I mean shit to everyone! My family is DEAD My friends are DEAD or FEARS My Faction does not need a weak leader such as myself, I am dying soon enough anyways. You can only run so long before tiring And I have tired Dawn: *Laughs softly* You are so blind... You don't see the world properly... Come here. Jared: *Walks over to Morgan* What is it Lynn? Shadow: *Silent and unmoving, in a way seeming more like a statue than an actual person* Dawn: *Hands book that I have been reading* Read this page... Tell me what you see after. Jared: *Reads* What is this book? Dawn: This... This is everything I know and have learned... This is my book. There are pictures... And other stories of others I know You will see what I see Jared: Yeah, you think I am shit. Dawn: ... Not that! Jared: You’re waiting for me to die, Dawn: No Read the bloody page! This is from when I was six. See what I saw Jared: *Reads* Okay... And what do you want me to see? Dawn: Read it again Jared: *Reads* Dawn: Look at the pictures... See what I see Jared: Okay Looking Nothing... I don't see much... Wait... You’re... Friends with a Towerborn? You know the Cold Boy... As a BROTHER? Dawn: Yes... Isaac: What? Dawn: *Laughs softly* Jared: That snaky bitch... Would... You would... Braid each other's hair?! What the FUCK?! Dawn: I was a girl Jared: You were in the Fear Hunters! Dawn: That’s what girls did... According to her. Yes I was I wanted to protect them Jared: And the... Slender Man would not let you outside home... Unless you looked proper?! Isaac: ...Just like a normal family. Dawn: .... A lot of parents did that... Jared: But it was Slender Man and Mother of Snakes! Dawn: So? They were still like parents... Jared: *Gives you book back* Dawn: And... *Giggles* There was the time I fell of my bike and Plague Doctor freaked *Flips through book* Jared: The Plague Doctor? Dawn: Yeah... Jared: What was their angel? Dawn: *Blinks* Why are you so upset? Jared: Because my life was QUITE the extreme opposite Seeing my brother die from The Plague Doctor's illness Dawn: Oh... *Lowers head* I had friends and I lost people.... I lived normally. Jared: My mother become a Nameless one then dying Dawn: But I am like you.... I had babysitters and everything I was home schooled And I was a normal girl! I had an odd family. That’s all! Jared: And my family was torn to shreds by yours No reason Just because they could! Dawn: *Lowers head* Not all of them are bad Jared: Slender Man: Killed my sister and mother Mother of snakes: Killed my father Plague Doctor: Killed my brother Dawn: And they saved my life! Jared: They are EVIL to me. Dawn: They saved me! Jared: And KILLED MY FAMILY Isaac: To each their own, Jared. One side hates, the other loves. Dawn: THEY HELPED ME Jared: KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY EVERY ONE OF THEM Dawn: He saved me... He led a frightened girl who lost everything! Jared: I AM THE LAST IN MY LINE Dawn: He showed me a new family! Jared: They made me lose everything! Dawn: THEY GAVE ME EVERYTHING! Jared: So... Taking from me... More than they had to My family, my sanity, my house Dawn: They gave me that! A warm home Family Friends Isaac: ... Jared: And I lost it. All of it. Dawn: That’s the difference between you and I When I lost everything I looked for a way out Then he showed up! He gave me a new life! Jared: I lost everything... And did the bloody same And I was left to die. I hate the Fears... Dawn: I love them They are my family Jared: Well... What about new Fears? Ones you never knew? Who kill for fun? Dawn: I know most of them Jared: Those are who I hunt... Dawn: There are some whose names I cannot remember but are dear to me One saved me Another taught me how to use a sword Jared: What about people becoming Fears? Dawn: I help them I go where they need me I was trained to do so. Because the Fears can't so a little Immortal girl. Isn’t that scary I can help Jared: Someone Kill Me Dawn: *Sigh* What is wrong with you! Jared: I cannot carry on... BECAUSE THOSE YOU CALL FAMILY WANT TO RIP MY HEART OUT Dawn: Read the book! See what I see! Learn! Jared: If you saw what I did *Walks away furious* Dawn: *Sighs* ... *Flips through book* Shadow: *Silent and unmoving* Kiba has joined the chat. Dawn: Shadow? Am I really that different? Kiba: *Walks back towards group* Jared: *Grabs backpack* Shadow: We are all different, Miss Dawn. Jared: *Takes out the long, black knife* Dawn: *Puts head in hands* Shadow: That said, in many ways we are all the same. Kiba: *Growls at Jared* What are you doing..? Shadow: *Looks back at Jared* Jared: *Takes it out of its sheath* Kiba: *Black eyes glare cautiously* Shadow: *Turns to face Jared* And why might you be drawing your weapon? Jared: If I die... It's on my own accord... Not some damn Fear's will... Dawn: *Stands up* Jared Jared: *Puts knife to neck* Isaac: ... Jared: No. Dawn: *Tackles Jared, taking knife* Jared: I will not have some Fear kill me. Dawn: No! No! *Growls, pinning Jared to the sand* Bad! Jared: *Knife cuts neck when you tackled* Shadow: *Snaps fingers, the knife vanishes from his hand before he could be cut, it appears in my hand* That is quite enough. Dawn: *Looks at Shadow with wide eyes* But... Jared: Get. Away. From. ME. Now. Lynn. Please. Let. Me. DIE! Dawn: I no! Shadow: *Looks at Jared* You truly think killing yourself will solve anything? Jared: YES IT WILL Shadow: It will not. Kiba: *Watching, hands twitch a bit* Shadow: If you die, who will be left to remember those you lost? Jared: Let me die... I have every other Fear on Earth after me, and a new one being created Dawn: *Sitting still watching silently* Jared: You’re simply delaying the inevitable And Morgan here will, she is my Heir Shadow: It is not the same. Jared: She will lead the Fear Hunters after my death Shadow: She did not know your family. Kiba: Do you really have the guts, Hunter? Jared: I don't even know my family! Kiba: No, no, not the guts; will you sink that low? Jared: Mother was a Nameless One! Kiba: The coward’s way out Jared: I don't know her name! My dad died so long ago I can’t remember! Everyone else hated me! Shadow: And yet you spoke so passionately for them. Jared: It is not worth remembering! Shadow: Then what has kept you going? Kiba: *Watches in silence* Dawn: The Nameless Ones... They take some time to learn how to speak to them... Celia, she can be scary but she was fun... Jared: Hate Burning hate. My sanity is gone, Shadow! I cannot carry on this PATHETIC LIE Shadow: Then find something to fight for. Give up the lie, and find a truth to stand up for. Jared: Like WHAT?! Kiba: *Takes knife out of coat and kicks it to Jared* Or just end your murderous existence Dawn: ... *Walks back over to pool of water, sits silently* Shadow: There must be something that means at least a little to you. Kiba: *Eyes narrowed, smirking slightly showing teeth* Jared: No. There is Nothing Kiba: *Disappointed look* How pathetic of you Shadow: And you call yourself a Hunter. Jared: I DID Kiba: Tsk, some Hunter Shadow: A true Hunter would not even consider ending their own lives. Jared: Well Shadow: A Hunter would fight on, not for themselves, but for those too weak to fight. Jared: Then I am not a true Hunter *Picks up knife* Kiba: Then do it *Leans down face to face with Jared* Weakling Jared: I am not a true Hunter... I am a coward who took that guise so that I could give myself something to live for Okay... Kiba: End the game Jared: Kiba, I hope you enjoy being a Fear. Shadow: *Drops the black knife* Then do it. Prove just how little you mean. Let the Fears win. Jared: *Slits throat* Isaac: ... Jared: *Falls on the ground, bleeding out* Shadow: *Watches Jared, no trace of emotion whatsoever* Kiba: *Tenses up, eyes widening at the scent of blood* Shadow: *Looks at Kiba* Do not give in to it. You are better than that. Dawn: *Freezes* Is that... Isaac: *Nudges Jared with my foot* Kiba: *Growls deeply* Dawn: *Eyes widen* Oh no... Isaac: *Takes out some cloth, places it on his wound* Dawn: *Growls at Kiba* Kiba: *Eyes narrow, growls at Dawn with authority, bearing my sharp teeth* Jared: *Choking on own blood, staring at Kiba* Isaac: *Wraps Jared's neck with the same poultice-gauze combo as with Kiba* Shadow: Enough, both of you. Dawn: *Bears teeth, growl deepens* Jared: ...DO IT! GIVE I-...*dies* Kiba: *Holds head* Dawn: *Eyes turn darker, corner of mouth twitches* Shadow: *Looks at Kiba* You give in, and you are just as weak as him. And you are not weak, correct? Isaac: *Steps back from Jared* Kiba: Shut up... *Bares teeth* Shadow: You are strong, are you not? Dawn: Kiba... What do you smell? It’s a simple question Jared: *Twitching in final seconds of brain activity* *Ceases movement* Kiba: I smell bloOD OnLY bLOod *Snarls, holds head tighter* Dawn: NO! The scent of the blood *Growls* Shadow: *Walks over to Kiba* Stand firm, miss. You can beat this. Jared: *Goes limp* Kiba: *Backs up* Dawn: *Stops, tilts head* I see... Kiba: I will not... Sink so low *Bitter tone* Shadow: *Nods* You are better than that. Kiba: *Turns around and runs, stumbling a bit* Shadow: *Watches Kiba leave, then looks over at Jared* *Picks up his black knife, then walks over to his body* *Places his knife on his chest, the places his hands over the knife, and then closes his eyes* Kiba: *Rests back against tree a distance away, trying to calm down* Shadow: *Stands* You were not a Hunter, but you did not deserve this fate. *Begins reciting the same words of Angelic that I said yesterday* Dawn: I.... I think know your story know... Sir... Talia told the story to me time and time again It sounds like you Shadow: *Finishes, looks at Dawn* I doubt it is. Dawn: ... Want to hear it anyways? Shadow: Tell it. Dawn: There once was a man Who lived in the kingdom I come from Kiba: *Hugs legs, puts head in hands* Dawn: And he was a brave knight With armor. And quick wit But somehow he disappeared in the night Now there is word that he drifts as a shadow Protecting our land. He speaks my language. He is a brave knight Whom saves the sad and lifts them Who fights Like a phoenix Shadow: *Sweeps hand, dirt from the cave floor shifts, Jared is buried, a circle of stones marks his grave* Dawn: He is simply known as The Shadow.... He is the night who roams your kingdom waiting to come home. That is what Talia told me... it was the story I got when I wanted to hear about knights and fairytales... Kiba: *Digs nails into head, holding head tightly* Dawn: Kiba... Are you okay? Isaac: *Silently wraps sword in cloth, lights it on fire* Shadow: As I said, I doubt that tale is of me. Dawn: It sounds like you. Isaac: *Holds the sword over the stones* Dawn: Talia was known for her stories... But the more I see you work... The more I think it was her life she told. Shadow: *Walks from the cave, stops a few feet from Kiba, kneels down* Miss, are you alright. Kiba: I didn’t mean to do that... I didn’t want to do that... Dawn: *Sits by Kiba* That’s what I'm here for.... To help Shadow: You stopped yourself, miss. You do not have to change if you do not want to. Kiba: No I got carried away... I drove him to... Do that and I enjoyed it... Isaac: Requiescat in pace... Shadow: It was not just you. I told him to do it as well. I am as much to blame. Kiba: *Lowers head* Shadow: *Places my hand on Kiba's shoulder* Miss, if you want help, then I am here. Kiba: *stands up* dont...crowd me *walks away* Shadow: *stands* Very well, Miss. *turns away, my hands clasped behind my back, watching the horizon, silent and unmoving* Isaac: *Comes out of cave* We should leave this place. Dawn: what are you waiting for... Shadow: I am not waiting for anything, miss. Dawn: then what are you watching? Shadow: I am always on alert, miss. I keep watch at all times. Dawn: *Sighs* I guess... I did grow up different... I don't watch, I know I can protect myself Shadow: *Silent and unmoving, no trace of any emotion in my eyes* Dawn: *Reads silently* Shadow: *A soft breeze blows through, my trench-coat swirls around my ankles, and my ponytail drifts in the breeze* Isaac: *Sighs* Did anyone hear me? ...I guess not. *Walks off a fair distance* Stella has joined the chat. Stella: *Sighs* *Walks around with a coat and a scarf* Isaac: You cold, Stella? Stella: A little Isaac: Hm. *Digs in pack* Stella: *Walks over to Isaac*I have a cold, okay Isaac: Well, here. *Hands Stella a blanket* Stella: *Wraps the blanket around me* Thanks Isaac: Yeah. And eat these. *Hands Stella some leaves* Stella: You serious? *Looks at the leaves* Isaac: Yes. Stella: *Eats some of the leaves* Isaac: They'll help your cold. Or at least heat you up a bit. Stella: Okay *Finishes eating the leaves and lays down and sleeps* Isaac: ... Jared has left the chat. Kiba: *Lying on floor* Isaac: Kiba? Kiba: Yeah...? Isaac: What did you almost do? Kiba: I almost went to drain a corpse of blood Isaac: ... Kiba: Because I’m turning into some kind of beast Shadow: *Silent and unmoving, head suddenly turns to the side* Isaac: Which Fear? Kiba: I don’t know yet... Shadow: *Focused on something in the distance, slowly pulls a twin pair of katanas from my trench-coat* Kiba: *Sniffs air, snarls* Dawn: Kiba. Calm Shadow: *Looks around slowly, scanning* Something is approaching. Definitely hostile. Dawn: We can handle it Kiba: *Stands up* Stella: *Wakes up and sees Isaac looking at me* Uh what’s going on? *Sits up* Dawn: *Growls at Kiba* Stay put Shadow: *Looks back at you to say something, when a massive clawed and scaled hand shoots out of the sand beneath me, dragging me under* Isaac: Something's coming... Kiba: You don’t order me Dawn...*Eyes widen* Dawn: *Squeals, runs after Shadow* Stella: *Gets scared*Uh-oh Dawn: *Sword whip appearing in hand* Isaac: Stay in the cave. Stella: I’m in a cave Shadow: *The sand floods into the hole, sealing it behind me* Kiba: *Growls, looks at sand, eyes glow* Dawn: STAY WHERE YOU ARE! No! Son of a-*Runs to collapsing hole* Shadow: *Hole has fully collapsed, no trace* Isaac: ... Stella: ok I’ll stay in this cave Isaac Kiba: Two deaths in one day...? Dawn: Son of a two faced Orc! Mother ducklings and blubber muffins! Shadow: *The ground begins to shake* Kiba: Calm down Dawn... Isaac: What do you think we should do? Dawn: *Pauses* What is that?... Stella: *Tries to keep warm* Shadow: *A column of blinding white fire blasts out of the ground, a massive creature is sent flying into the air* Kiba: Whoahh Dawn: *Jumps back, eyes widen* awesome... Kiba: *Flinches from light of fire* Shadow: ((This is what it looks like, and it's the size of a four story building. http://www.cs.duke.edu/~rodger/baking/markusbdayNov2010/vraal2.PNG )) Dawn: Awe look spiky... *Grins* .... Hmmm Kiba: Oh wow... That is... That’s just beautiful Shadow: *It surges to its feet as I step out of the crater, white fire swirling around me* Dawn: ... He is. *Eyes widen* Whoa Kiba: Hm... Dawn: *Looks at Kiba* Kiba... This is just... I feel like a little kid again. Watch... This fight should be awesome Yep. It ends here. Ask around, maybe we can reconstruct the fight in the comments. Sorry. Category:Blog posts